1. Field
This application relates to a method and an apparatus for removing noise from a two-channel sound signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of methods of removing noise from a sound including diffuse noise and interference noise include a two-stage noise removing method using minimum statistics, a minima controlled recursive algorithm (MCRA), a binaural multichannel Wiener filter (MWF), or a voice activity detector (VAD).